The invention relates to a reinforcement plate for the bottom of a pallet-like support base supported on corner and center or middle feet and on a base frame. More particularly, the reinforcement plate is for a pallet container that has a plastic inner container, which has a filler connection and a drain connection and a drainage bottom with a central drainage channel, which slopes down from the rear wall of the container to the drain connection in the front wall of the container, such that the drainage bottom conforms to the bottom of the support base and rests on it. The container further has an outer jacket, which is designed as a sheet-metal jacket or metal cage and is mounted on the support base. The bridge-like reinforcement plate has two center feet integrally formed on both of its ends, such that the middle web of the reinforcement plate, which is mounted transversely to the drainage channel of the inner container under the bottom of the support base as a bearing member, passes over, via obliquely outwardly directed connecting webs, into the center feet for supporting the outer edge of the bottom of the support base. The reinforcement plate with the center feet is designed as a profile part.
Due to the geometric design, it is not possible to stack reinforcement plates of this type, which are described in EP 0 673 846 B1, to save space during shipping and storage before the final assembly of support bases, which are used especially for pallet containers.